A Fathers Advice
by Dracorocks
Summary: Scorpius gives his oldest son some advice..


_**Here is a sweet short story, because it's Father's Day.. And because I was thinking about how Scorpius would be like when one of his kids came to ask for advice..**_

 ** _So I came up with this.._**

 ** _let me know who you like this.. Or don't like this.._**

* * *

 _ **"When my fathe didn't have my hand.. He had my back.."**_

 _ **\- Linda Poindexter**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy sat in his study, enjoying the peace and quiet the room provided..

To be honest, he had no paperwork to do, it was all an excuse to find some peace..

Sighing deeply, he summoned a glass, ice, and his favourite scotch..

Just as he was going to take a sip, the door burst open..

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Came the voice of his oldest son.

"Um, yeah. Come on, sit.." He motioned to the comfy chair in front of his desk..

He watched as his son made his way into the study.

He noted, with a slight smile, that his mum finally managed to get him to cut his hair..

"What's going on?.."

It really some times would scare him, just how much he, resembled him.

Same blonde hair, same grey eyes..

Most Muggles would be somewhat taken back, when Grandpa Malfoy, himself, and his son would go out into the Muggle London..

"Well, I sorta need some advice.. May I have some scotch please?" He asked nervously as he dropped himself onto the chair..

Scorpius, filled a small glass of scotch, and levitated it to his son.

Leo, drowned it in one go, not even flinching at the taste.

Scorpius, raised and eyebrow at him.. And chucked lightly..

"That bad then?"

Leo, scowled at his father.. But didn't deny it.

"Well, out with it.."

Leo took a deep breath and looked at the photo of his mother and father..

"How did you know when you fell in love With mum?.." He mumbled..

Scorpius was taken back… Bloody hell, they where going to have a talk about feelings.. He shuddered at the thought, and drowned his own drink.

"Um. Well, she never did like me.. And I guess I didn't realise it until I found her crying in the Heads dorm..." He said thoughtfully.

"Why was mum crying?" Asked Leo..

"Her boyfriend and her had broken up at the time...Well more like he cheated on her.." Said Scorpius, remembering how he felt like punching in Darren Woods face..

"Why didn't mum like you?. I thought you two had always loved each other.."

"Well, to be honest with you, the moment I saw your mum standing with her family at the platform, on our first day of Hogwarts I took one look at her, and told myself she would be mine one day. Of course your mum had other ideas…" He mussed.. Laughing lights at how Rose insulted him the very first time they meet on the train..

"And then?"

"Well, for first few years I have up on being nice to her, and decided that if she was going to be a complete bitch to me, then I was going to be exactly who she thought I was… So I fought with her every chance I got, I would insult her and pick fights with her just so I could have her attention focused on me.. Everything became a competition between us.. Until, of course she broke up with Woods.. After that, I realised that if was going to eventually win her heart, I would need to stop being such an idiot, and I asked her if we could be friends.. Eventually she agreed, and we spent the next few months getting to know each other, and I apologised for my actions, as did she.. And then at the end of school year party.. You came in…" He took a large sip of his drink, and tried very hard not to laugh at his sons face..

Leo was, well let's just say he was disgusted to know his parents did that..

"Wait, you and mum weren't married when you had me?" He asked, his eyebrows disappearing under his carefully groomed hair..

"Work out the math son.. I was 19 when you were born.. And your mum refused to get married while pregnant, so we had to wait until a year after you were born.… How old do you think I am?.." He asked laughing

"Old. Really, I never gave it much thought.. Now it makes sense why mum went mental the first time I ever came home smashed and with a girl.." Said Leo thoughtfully.

"Wait… You came home smashed and had a girl in your room?.. Under my roof?..." Asked Scorpius amused, yet somewhat disappointed he didn't know about this..

"It was only once, after that I just end up at their place.. But, that's not why I'm here dad, before you blow up and start to lecture me on how I must respect women, and not use them for my own selfish needs, believe me.. Grandpa Draco already did that…" He said shuddering as he tried to keep the mental images of his grandfather trying to give him the talk..

"Ok. Im going to ignore the fact that sleep around, after all I can't really say anything about it, because that would make me a hypocrite, but you do realise that I don't agree with it, but you are 19 years old no longer a baby..-"

"Tell that to mum.." He mumbled cutting Scorpius off..

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his son, and continued to talk..

"You will always be your mothers baby Leo.. Believe me.. And in a way you will always be mine too. You know when you were born. I was so afraid to hold you. But after your mum handed you to me.. I wasn't scared anymore, and I promised you I would always be here, and you would always be my little guy… Merlin, I sound like your mother."

Both Malfoy men laughed, and looked at each other for a while…

"What did you need advice on?"

Leo suddenly looked uncomfortable, and stood up..

He paced the room as he thought about what he was going to say..

"There is this girl.." He started of slowly.. "And well she's in the same squad as I am in the Academy.. But, she hates me. Like she hates me dad.. Grandad Ron had us duel each other, and I swear she was smiling the whole time she was duelling me.. She scares the hell out of me.. Grandad Ron even sent her a wink, after she disarmed me.. Afterwards when she threw my wand at me she gave me a cold look, and when I tried to congratulate her, she ignored me!. Then I head her telling her partner, how she can't stand me because I think I'm going to make it into the Aurors just because your one, and Uncle Harry and grandad are the Heads.." He finished frustrated, tugging at his short blonde hair..

The whole time his son was talking, he was having memories of the first time he and Rose ever had a duel.. It had been during their DADA class. Her uncle Harry had been the teacher that day, and they had been practicing disarming spells..

"You know, your mum did the same thing to me.. She handed me my wand and walked away without even as much as a glance back towards me.. It infuriated me to no end, so I ended up turning her hair platinum blonde, and I made sure I stayed permanent for a few days.. Needless to say, she sent a bat-boogey Hex at me..I Spent the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing.." he said shaking his head at the memory, and ridiculousness of it all…

"It worked out for you and mum in the end.. Maybe, it will work out for me and Anna.." Said Leo thoughtfully..

"My best advice to you son.. Well whatever you do don't stalk her, give her her space.. Don't pressure her into talking to you. I ignored your mum for a month, and she came up to me and yelled at me for not talking to her… Try to be a gentleman, just because your grandfather and Uncle are the Head Aurors doesn't guarantee you a spot, so don't play that card. You want her to like you, not dislike you much more.. Let see, do something nice for her, whether it's helping her out in training or buying her a simple cup of coffee.. Something small.. Be the sweet, nice, romantic Malfoy man your mum raised.." Said Scorpius.

Honestly he had no idea what kind of advice he could give his son, after all he was the biggest idiot ever when it came to Rose.. How he ever managed to get her to fall in love with him, is still a mystery to him.. Maybe he should look up Woods and send him a thank you note…

Now, that's not a bad idea.. He thought.

"Ok. I'll try it out dad.. I really do like this girl... I think I'm falling In love with her…" Said Leo with a small smile on his handsome face..

"I'm glad son. Just don't tell your mum just yet… She might go a tad crazed by the idea of her baby boy falling in love and no longer needing her.."

Leo stood up and walked around the desk to his father..

"I'll always need you both, old man.."

"Your great grandfather Lucius is probably rolling around in his grave, hearing you speak to me that way.." Responded Scorpius. Standing up.

They hugged each other, not in the manly one side huge, no Leo hugged his dad, like he used to when he would fall or was scared, tightly.

Scorpius hugged his son, just as tight, remembering the first time he ever held that little bundle wrapped in blue blankets, 19 years ago.

Time sure does fly. His own son is falling in love, and if things work out for him, soon he will be just as happy as he is with Rose..

"Come on, it's probably dinner by now.." He told his son, once he let him go.

"Thanks dad. I love you.." Whispered Leo.

"I love you too son.."

Together father and son left the study..

* * *

Scorpius smiled proudly as his oldest child, Leo Arthur Malfoy, was inducted into the Aurors by his grandfather. But, he smiled even more when he saw his son and Fiancée Anna, holding hands and laughing.


End file.
